1. Field of the Invention
The background of this invention lies within the art of regulating breathing gas. More particularly, it lies within the art of first and second stage regulators in combination with each other for regulating breathing gas, and in particular, can be used for industrial and firemens' usage.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art of first and second stage regulators has generally comprised various regulators having certain features and alarm functions. Such alarm functions have been provided by a ringing or rapping action upon the part of a knocker that knocks against a bell-like object. These particular first and second stage regulators also have bypass systems in order to allow for one to use the regulator when the gas pressure is low, or it fails.
In addition to the foregoing features of the prior art regulator systems, many of them have had certain features in order to provide for a user to know when his gas pressure is at a low level, such as gauges and audio warning devices. The prior art has also provided certain regulator systems with various conformations of attachment means for one's mask. However, in providing such attachment means, there has not been sufficient attention paid to the safety aspects in preventing deleterious substances and debris from entering into the operating elements of the regulator.
The prior art has not provided a dual range valving piston function to avoid the dangerous consequences of a first stage regulator failure. In particular, when a first stage regulator failed in the prior art, a user had to rely upon providing a direct flow in the form of a bypass which was extremely deleterious to the sensitivity of a second stage regulator and the components thereof. Such action could tend to damage a second stage regulator in a manner whereby it could not be used or function to provide the gas to a breather. Also, if a user were unconscious or incapacitated, he had no ability to provide gas upon first stage regulator failure.
This invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by allowing a first stage main piston to maintain regulation over normal operation. When the first stage piston fails, or the regulator system fails in some other manner, a second piston within the first stage piston begins to operate. Upon operation, it specifically takes over the functions of the main first stage piston and provides regulation through the second piston for regulating the high pressure gas. Such regulation can extend over a period of time so as to not endanger a user.
It should be understood that most users of the type of regulator system disclosed herein and that of the prior art are industrial users in hazardous breathing gas surroundings or firemen in smoke or dangerous gas conditions. It is for this reason that an inherently overriding first stage redundant function is most important but has not been provided in the prior art. This invention allows for a fireman or an industrial user to maintain normal breathing functions through the first stage redundant interior regulator or second piston of this invention. The second piston automatically takes over the function of the main piston and provides continued first stage regulation. This protects the user and enhances the overall system of the invention hereof.
In addition to the foregoing features, this invention provides for an adjustable alarm system. The adjustable alarm system incorporates a poppet assembly and an adjustment seat for the poppet. The poppet assembly and adjustable seat are such that they sense low pressure for providing a flow of gas to an alarm system. The alarm system then rings, thereby allowing an audio report to be given to a user which warns him of the decrease in gas pressure.
The foregoing audio alarm system of this invention is specifically unique, inasmuch as it is adjustable as to both pressure and the rapidity of its ringing function. As can be appreciated, this is important in light of the prior art not having provided this flexibility. Furthermore, the alarm provides a warning of first stage regulator failure and incorporates a unique restrictor to enhance the operation of the alarm.
The second stage regulator of this invention incorporates an improved poppet valve assembly. The improved poppet valve assembly has a piston valve which opens and closes in response to diaphragmatic movement within the second stage regulator. When a user demands breathing gas, the diaphragm collapses, thereby causing a lever to operate the poppet valve piston. This causes the flow of gas from the first stage regulator to the second stage regulator and then to a user.
The second stage poppet valve piston is balanced across its face so as to allow for less effort with regard to diaphragmatic deformation through inhalation. In other words, when one inhales, the balanced second stage piston provides for a smoother operating function to avoid over-exertion upon the part of a user.
In addition to the foregoing advantages, the second stage regulator has a direct bypass which is such that it allows for breathing gas to be directly delivered to a user without turning a valve or operating a valving function. The user need merely turn a bypass ring or hand-wheel and a cam function releases a poppet valve to allow the bypass of gas directly to a user. This is important in emergency situations or regulator failure and enhances the overall safety of the second stage regulator.
The second stage regulator has an outlet port which has a cover which is actuated upon insertion of a hose that leads to a user's mask. The outlet port cover thereby prevents debris and other foreign substances from entering the second stage regulator.
The second stage regulator is connected by a hose to an improved mask which has a substantially improved seal, as well as a diaphragm for communication.
Accordingly, this invention is a substantial step over the prior art in providing the features of safety and overall operating efficiency not known in the prior art.